Auslly Chatfic!
by Storygurl16
Summary: A cute auslly story! Please check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! I kinda got inspired for this one. It's an Auslly Chatfic. Another author did something like this, but I can't remember their name. When I do, I'll tell you. Well, I really hope you like this! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you recognize in this story. I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_June 8, 2013, 8:04 P.M._

_**Songwriter146**__ has entered the chatroom._

_**Fashionista875 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Songwriter146:** Hey, Trish. What are you up to?

**Fashionista875:** Not much. How about you?

**Songwriter146:** Me neither. I'm so bored right now. I've been spending the last 4 hours trying to work on this new song for Austin. I haven't had any ideas yet. It's killing me!

**Fashionista875: **Well, that sucks...for you I guess. I'm just sitting here watching the new episode of Switched At Birthand it is AMAZING! You should take a break from your stupid song and watch it.

**Songwriter146:** I swear, you are like addicted to that show. And, this song isn't stupid! Well...actually it's only a blank piece of paper right now, but it will be a song soon...hopefully.

**Fashionista875:** That's why you need to take a break. You're brain might explode from thinking too much.

**Songwriter146:** Wow, Trish. My brain is not going to explode from thinking too much.

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **I know it won't explode. I'm just trying to get you to watch the episode.

**Songwriter146: **Trish, I'm not going to watch Switched At Birth right now! I have more important things to do!

**GuitarPlayer123:** Did I come at the wrong time?

**Songwriter146:** No, Austin. Trish is just being super annoying.

**Fashionista875: **I am not. You're just working way too hard on that stupid song for Austin, and I'm trying to ease your stress.

**Songwriter146: **Ease my stress!? You're making it worse. And, will you stop calling Austin's song stupid! It's not stupid!

**GuitarPlayer123:** Okay...ummm...I really don't wanna get involved in this so I'm gonna, like, go...

**Songwriter146: ** No, Austin! Don't go! Trish, will you please shut up now?

**Fashionista875: **Fine! Gosh, I'm just trying to help.

**Songwriter146: **Well, you're not helping! You're just making things worse!

**GuitarPlayer123: **...

**Fashionista875: **Oh, I'm making things worse!? What about you!? Stressing over a stupid song, and then taking your anger out on me!

**Songwriter146: **Well, I wouldn't be so stressed if you weren't so annoying right now!

_**GuitarPlayer123**__ has left the chatroom._

**Songwriter146:** Wow, Trish! Now look what you did! You made Austin leave!

**Fashionista875: **I did not! He chose to leave!

**Songwriter146: **Because you're being obnoxious and annoying! You know what!? I'm done!

_**Songwriter146 **__has left the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **Fine!

_**Fashionista875 **__has left the chatroom._

* * *

**Well, I hope you all liked it. I will update soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I have the next chapter! I have a question though. Do you guys even like this story so far? I'm not getting many views and I don't have any reviews on it either. If you guys like it, then tell me. I need to know, or I get worried that you don't like the story. Please review! It makes me so happy when I get a new review. Just don't post hate reviews. I don't like those. Well, enough of me babbling. Go on and read!**

**Disclaimer: I think you know it by now...**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_June 9, 2013, 3:22 P.M._

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**Songwriter146 **__has entered the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hey, Ally!

**Songwriter146: **Hey, Austin.

**GuitarPlayer123: **What have you been up to? :/

**Songwriter146: **Writing your song. I actually managed to come up with some ideas! :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Awesome! When can I hear it?

**Songwriter146: **When it's finished! Duh! :P

**GuitarPlayer123: **So...uh...have you and Trish made up yet?

**Songwriter146: **No...we actually haven't talked since yesterday, when we had that stupid pointless fight.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah, I'd call it stupid. Well, you guys should stop being mad at each other and just be friends again.

**Songwriter146: **I know. I'll try to talk to her ASAP.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Good.

_**Redhead345 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Redhead345: **Hey, guys! :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hey, Dez! It's been a while since you've been on here. What happened? :/

**Redhead345: **Well, actually my laptop broke, so I couldn't get on. I just got it fixed yesterday.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Why didn't you just use your dad's computer?

**Redhead345: **You try asking him that.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Haha, I understand. :P

**Songwriter146:** Was I just forgotten? :(

**GuitarPlayer123: **Woops, Ally. I forgot you were still here.

**Redhead345: **Ally's on, too?

**Songwriter146: **Well, don't I feel loved. :(

**GuitarPlayer123:** Sorry, Ally. Forgive me?

**Songwriter146: **I don't know...I'm pretty hurt. :(

**GuitarPlayer123: **I said I was sorry! Please, please, please, please forgive me, Ally...please?

**Songwriter146: **Haha! Austin, I was just kidding. It wasn't that big of a deal. I thought maybe you would get that. But, then again, you are blonde...

**GuitarPlayer123: **Offensive! :( I better get an apology.

**Songwriter146: **I don't think I need to apologize. I was just speaking the truth. ;)

**Redhead345: ** Haha! This is just hilarious! Brb.

_**Redhead345 **__has left the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Where did he go?

**Songwriter146: **I have no idea...

_**Redhead345 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Redhead345: **I'm back, guys.

**Songwriter146: **Where did you go?

**Redhead345: **To get some candy. It was very desperately needed for this moment.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Wow, Dez...

**Redhead345: **What?

_**Fashionista875 **__has entered the chatroom._

**GutarPlayer123: **Hey, Trish is on. Hi, Trish. :)

**Fashionista875: **Hey, Austin. What's up?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Not much. You?

**Fashionista875: **Same.

**Redhead345: **Hey, Trish! :D

**Fasionista875: **Ugh, he's on!? Why?

**Redhead345:** Hurtful! :(

**Fashionista875: **Good! :)

**Redhead345: **:(

**GuitarPlayer123: **Ally, are you still on?

**Songwriter146: **Yeah...

**GuitarPlayer123: **I think that now is that time to do...you know...

**Songwriter146: **Yeah, I know...

**Fashionista875: **Time to do what?

**Redhead345: **Yeah, what she said...or typed, rather.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hey, Dez. Can you leave real quick?

**Redhead345: **Why?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Just do it!

**Redhead345: **Okay! Geez!

_**Redhead345 **__has left the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **What was that all about?

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Oh gosh...Trish, I need to talk to you.

**Fashionista875: **Actually, I think I need to go. My...uh...dog needs to take a bath.

**Songwriter146: **It's really important. And, you don't even have a dog.

**Fashionista875: **I know. Okay, what?

**Songwriter146: **I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I was just really stressed because I had writer's block and I had to work at the store a lot. It was just really stressful and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. Can you forgive me?

**Fashionista875: **Yeah...I'm sorry, too.

**Songwriter146: **For what?

**Fashionista875: **For annoying you when you were stressed...although you did miss a good episode of Switched At Birth. :P

**Songwriter146: **Oh, Trish...what am I going to do with you? Anyway, does this mean we are friends again?

**Fashionista875: **Yeah, we've always been friends. We always have fights here and there, but in the end, we will stick by each other no matter what. You're an awesome best friend, Ally. I couldn't have asked for anyone better.

**Songwriter146: **Thanks, Trish. :) I feel the same way.

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Yes, Austin. We are friends again. :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Good! I hate it when you guys fight. It's so annoying, and I just want to rip my hair out. And, I need my hair to compliment my good looks. ;)

**Songwriter146: **Typical Austin. :P

**GuitarPlayer123: **What?

**Songwriter146: **You're just extremely egotistical.

**GuitarPlayer123: **I am not!

**Songwriter146: **Okay. Then, point out one thing you don't like about yourself.

**GuitarPlayer: **Ummm...

**Songwriter146: **Exactly my point. :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **:(

_**Fashionista875 **__has left the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Where did Trish go?

**GuitarPlayer123: **I don't know. :/

**Songwriter146: **So...

**GuitarPlayer123: **So...

**Songwriter146: **This is quite awkward...

**GuitarPlayer123: **Ummm...do you wanna come over and play video games with me and Dez?

**Songwriter146: **I'm not a big fan of video games, but sure, why not?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yay! See ya in a bit! ;)

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **He gave me the winky face. :D

_**Songwriter146 **__has left the chatroom._

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! It will get better! I promise! See ya! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back with chapter 3! I also remembered the username of the author who inspired me to do a chatfic. Her name is maddiegirl56! I wanna thank her for inspiring me! Go read her chatfic, too, guys. It's pretty awesome! Well, on to the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep typing it?**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_June 10, 2013, 5:16 P.M._

_**Redhead345 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**Fashionista875 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Redhead345: **Hey, Trish. You're on.

**Fashionista875: **Yeah, I'm on. And, you shouldn't be. :(

**Redhead345: **Why are you so mean to me? Why can't you be like Austin and Ally?

**Fashionista875: **Because. And, what do you mean why can't I be like Austin and Ally? What happened? :/

**Redhead345: **Oh my gosh! They wouldn't stop flirting! It was unreal! And, they didn't even realize they were flirting with each other. It was very annoying.

**Fashionista875: **Austin and Ally were flirting? Awwwww! That's so cute! :)

**Redhead345: **No it's not! Austin just ignored me and focused on Ally the whole time. It's like they totally forgot I even existed!

**Fashionista875: **Do you think that Austin likes Ally? Or the other way around?

**Redhead345: **I don't know.

**Fashionista875: **Okay, I have a plan. So, if one of them comes on soon, then we'll talk to them. But, if Austin gets on, then you talk to him. And, if Ally gets on, then I'll talk to her. And the other person will leave the chatroom. Got me?

**Redhead345: **Yeah, but what if they both get on at the same time?

**Fashionista875: **That won't happen, Dez.

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **That's my cue. ;)

_**Fashionista875 **__has left the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **What?

**Redhead345: **So, Austin? I need to ask you a very important question.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah?

**Redhead345: **Do you like Ally?

**GuitarPlayer123: **What? No! She's just my friend, Dez! You're crazy!

**Redhead345: **Okay! Geez! No need to get so defensive. Well, I guess if you don't like her, then you won't mind that she told Trish, who told me, that she has a date with Dallas tomorrow night.

**GuitarPlayer123: **What!? No! That can't happen!

**Redhead345: **And, why not, Austin? :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Because I wanted to ask her out!

**Redhead345: **I knew it! You do like her!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Okay, yeah. I like Ally. Just please don't tell anyone! I wanna tell her myself. Well, actually, I can't do that now because she's going out with Dallas. :(

**Redhead345: **Actually, I kinda made that up to get you to admit that you like Ally. :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Wait, so she isn't going out with Dallas? :)

**Redhead345: **No, she's not going out with Dallas.

_**Songwriter146 **__has just entered the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yes! Oh my gosh, I am extremely happy now! :D

**Songwriter146: **Austin, are you okay? :P

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah, I'm fine. :)

**Songwriter146: **Okay, just checking. You seemed pretty excited just a second ago. :/

**GuitarPlayer123: **Oh, uh...

**Redhead345: **Trish booked him a gig! Now, he is super excited!

**Songwriter146: **Austin, that's great!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah, it is. :)

**Songwriter146: **Why do you keep doing the smiley face after like everything that you type?

**GuitarPlayer123: **I don't know what you're talking about. :)

**Songwriter146: **You just did it again.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Did what again? :)

**Songwriter146: **The whole smiley face thing! :P

**Redhead345: **I guess I'll leave you two alone.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Ally, I have no idea what you are talking about. :)

_**Redhead345 **__has left the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Dez was on?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah. :)

**Songwriter146: **Wow, I didn't even notice. :P

**GuitarPlayer123: **I think I know why he left, though.

**Songwriter146: **Why?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Ally, I really need to ask you a very important question.

**Songwriter146: **What is it, Austin?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Do you like pie?

**Songwriter146: **Do I like pie? That was the 'important' question you had to ask?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yupp.

**Songwriter146: **Well, yeah...I guess. :/

**GuitarPlayer123: **Cool, cool. Well, I gotta go. I'll see ya later. ;)

**Songwriter146: **Bye, Austin! ;)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Bye, Ally! ;)

_**Songwriter146**_ _has left the chatroom._

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom._

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Remember to review, please! See ya later! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Chapter 4 is here! Yay! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: You know it...**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_June 11, 2013, 10:35 A.M._

_**Fashionista875 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**Redhead345 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **Okay, I can't be on for long. I have to get ready for my new job at the hair salon. I just wanna know what happened yesterday.

**Redhead345: **Well, Austin likes Ally. He admitted it.

**Fashionista875: **OH MY GOD! Are you serious!? This is huge! :D

**Redhead345: **Yeah, I'm serious! Why would I lie about this kind of thing? That would be rude.

**Fashionista875: **Whatever. OMG, Austin likes Ally! Awwwww! That is so cute! :D

**Redhead345: **Girls...

**Fashionista875: **Shut up. :(

_**Songwriter146**__has entered the chatroom._

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hey, guys! :)

**Fashionista875: **Hey, Austin! :D

**GuitarPlayer123: **Well, someone's excited. :P

**Songwriter146: **So, what have you guys been up to?

**Redhead345: **Well, not much. Just talking to Trish, feeding my pet koala, Austin likes you, watching TV...yeah, so, not much.

**Songwriter146: **What? Austin likes me?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah, you're a great friend, Ally. I like you in a friendly kind of way.

**GuitarPlayer123Redhead345: **Dez, I'm gonna kill you! Shut up! I told you not to tell her! :(

**Songwriter146: **Thanks, Austin. You're a great friend, too! ;)

**Redhead345GuitarPlayer123: **I'm sorry! I couldn't resist! It's eating me away inside!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah...

**GuitarPlayer123Redhead345: **Well, just shut up, okay!?

**Redhead345GuitarPlayer123: **Alright! Geez...

**GuitarPlayer123: **Well, who's up for pancakes and video games at my house?

**Redhead345: **Me! I'll be over in a bit! :D

_**Redhead345**__ has left the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Well, someone's excited. :P

**Fashionista875: **Yeah.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Well, gotta go guys! Bye, Ally! ;)

**Songwriter146: **Bye, Austin! ;)

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **What's with all the winky faces between you two?

**Songwriter146: **What do you mean? :/

**Fashionista875: **OMG! You like Austin, don't you!?

**Songwriter146: **What!? That's crazy!

**Fashionista875: **Ally, it's no use. Just admit it.

**Songwriter146: **Okay! I like Austin. :)

**Fashionista875: **OMG! This is awesome! You wanna know why!?

**Songwriter146: **Why? :/

**Fashionista875: **Because he likes you, too! :D

**Songwriter146: **Really!? :D

**Fashionista875: **Yeah! He admitted it to Dez, and then Dez told me! OMG, you guys are gonna be so cute! :D

**Songwriter146: **Thanks, Trish. :) Well, I gotta get to work or my dad's gonna get super mad.

**Fasionista875: **Bye, Ally! :)

**Songwriter146: **Bye, Trish! :)

_**Fashionista875 **__has left the chatroom._

_**Songwriter146 **__has left the chatroom._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I will most likely update tomorrow, so be ready! See ya! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's back with chapter 5!? That's right...ME! :D Well, go ahead, read it! I know you want to...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you recognize in this story. I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_June 12, 2013, 12:46 P.M._

_**Songwriter146 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Hey, Austin! ;)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hi, Ally! ;)

**Songwriter146: **So...what have you been up to lately? :/

**GuitarPlayer123: **Eh, not much. You?

**Songwriter146: **Same. :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Cool, cool...

**Songwriter146: **Yeah...

_**Fashionista875 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **Oh, I think I came at the wrong time. ;)

**GuitarPlayer123: **What? :/

**Songwriter146: **Shut up, Trish.

**Fashionista875: **Haha, sorry.

**Fashionista875GuitarPlayer123: **She likes you! :D

**GuitarPlayer123Fashionista875: **What!? Are you serious!? :D

**Fashionista875GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah, I'm serious! Why would I lie about this kind of stuff? You need to ask her out.

**GuitarPlayer123Fashionista875: **Why? It's not like I like her or anything...

**Songwriter146: **Hello? Are you guys there?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah, we're still here. ;)

**Fashionista875GuitarPlayer123: **Oh, cut the crap, Austin! Dez told me you like Ally. :)

**Songwriter146: **How come you guys aren't talking?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hang on a second, Ally.

**Songwriter146: **Wait...you guys are doing a private chat right now, aren't you? What are you guys talking about? I want to know!

**GuitarPlayer123Fashionista875: **What!? I'm gonna kill Dez the next time I see him!

**Songwriter146: **I feel so lonely... :(

**Fashionista875GuitarPlayer123: **Who cares? She likes you back anyways, so you should be focused on that and not how I found out about you liking her! Now go ask her out!

_**Fashionista875 **__has left the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Where did Trish go? Omg, I am so confused right now!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Ally, can I ask you something?

**Songwriter146: **You just did. ;)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Okay, well, can I ask you something else?

**Songwriter146: **You just did.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Stop doing that! I need to ask you something very important.

**Songwriter146: **Is it about pie?

**GuitarPlayer123: **No.

**Songwriter146: **Okay, then go ahead. :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Okay, well...Ally, do you...uh...maybe want to catch a movie tomorrow night?

**Songwriter146: **Like on a date?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah...

**Songwriter146: **Okay. Sure, why not? :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Wait, you're saying yes!? :D

**Songwriter146: **Yeah. I think it will be fun. :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yay! Thank you, Ally! Wow, I am so happy right now! :D Well, I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow. Sound good?

**Songwriter146: **Perfect. :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Okay! Bye, Ally! ;)

**Songwriter146: **Bye! ;)

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom._

_**Songwriter146 **__has left the chatroom._

* * *

**Did you like it? If you did, review! If you didn't, then why are you reading it? Well, see ya! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so guys, I kinda have a bunch of chapters for this story already written and I'm really bored, so I decided to not make you wait and post the next chapter! Yay, isn't that awesome!? Well, anyway, on to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline, nothing else...sadly... :(**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_June 13, 2013, 5:15 P.M._

_**Fashionista875 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**Songwriter146 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **So...Ally, are you excited for your date tonight with Austin?

**Songwriter146: **Extremely! This is going to be the best night ever! :D

**Fashionista875: **Awww! You guys are so cute! :D

**Songwriter146: **I feel like I'm the happiest girl in the world!

**Fashionista875: **Well, that's awesome! I'm glad you're happy. :)

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Thanks, Trish. :) Man, he is such an amazing guy. :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Talking about me? ;)

**Songwriter146: **Ummm...yeah... :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **It's okay. You don't need to get all shy on me. Even though it is really cute. :)

**Songwriter146: **Awww! Wow, I'm so glad you can't see me right now.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Why?

**Songwriter146: **My cheeks are the color of a tomato!

**GuitarPlayer123: **:)

**Fashionista875: **Omg, the feels! :D

**GuitarPlayer123: **?

**Songwriter146: **Trish, shut up!

**Fashionista875: **I'm sorry, it's just...you guys are so cute together! :D

**Songwriter146: **Thanks, Trish. :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **You know what? Dez hasn't been on in a while. I'm gonna text him to get on.

**Songwriter146: **Okay. :)

**Fashionista875: **I'm super hungry right now. I'll be right back.

_**Fashionista875 **__has left the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Okay, so I texted Dez. He should be on in a few minutes.

_**Redhead345 **__has entered the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Okay, make that a few seconds.

**Redhead345: **Hey, guys! Guess what!? :D

_**Fashionista875 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **I'm back, guys.

**Songwriter146: **What, Dez?

**Fashionista875: **Ugh! Dez is on! I gotta go!

_**Fashionista875 **__has left the chatroom._

**Redhead345: **See how mean she is to me? I didn't even do anything! Anyway, on with my story. My pet koala had babies! 3 to be exact. I'm so happy! :D

**Songwriter146: **That's great, Dez. :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah, that's awesome.

**Redhead345: **I know! I named them Ron, Don, and Jon. They're all boys.

**Songwriter146: **Awww, that's cute. Their names rhyme. :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah.

**Redhead345: **Well, I have to go give them their daily feeding, so gotta go. See ya guys later! :)

**Songwriter146: **Bye, Dez! :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Bye!

_**Redhead345 **__has left the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **So, you think I'm amazing, huh? ;)

**Songwriter146: **Ummm...when did I say that? :/

**GuitarPlayer123: **When I first got on. ;)

**Songwriter146: **Oh, yeah...

**GuitarPlayer123: **I think you're amazing, too. :)

**Songwriter146: **Awwww! Stop, Austin! My cheeks are turning the color of a fire truck!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Man, I really wish I could see you right now.

**Songwriter146: **Why?

**GuitarPlayer123: **So, I can see how cute you look. ;)

**Songwriter146: **Okay, I'm gonna go, before my cheeks burn off from the heat radiating off of them!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Awww, but I love talking to you. And, making you blush. ;)

**Songwriter146: **Oh god! Bye, Austin!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Bye, cutie! ;)

**Songwriter146: **Stop it! :) I really gotta go now.

_**Songwriter146 **__has left the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **She's so cute. :)

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom._

* * *

**Hope you liked! Don't forget to review! See ya next time! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! Yay! It's here! Well, go on, read it...**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline, nothing else, again, sadly... :(**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

June_ 14, 2013, 11:30 A.M._

_**GuitarPlayer123**__ has entered the chatroom._

_**Songwriter146**__ has entered the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hey, cutie pie. ;)

**Songwriter146: **Hey. :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **I had a lot of fun on our date. ;)

**Songwriter: **Me, too. :)

_**Fashionista875**__ has entered the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **Who's all on?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Me.

**Songwriter146: **Me.

**Fashionista875: **Okay, Austin. I need you to log off.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Why? I wanna talk to my Ally-poo! :(

**Fashionista875: **Well, I have to talk to her. Now leave or I will walk to your house and severely injure you!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Geez! Harsh much?

**Songwriter146: **It's okay, Austin. I would never let her do that to you.

**GuitarPlayer123: **:) See, this is why I like Ally! ;)

**Songwriter146: **Awwww! You're so cute, Austin!

**GuitarPlayer123: **:)

**Fashionista875: **Alright. That's enough lovey dovey for one day. Now, Austin, just please leave!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Alright. I'm going. Bye, Als! ;)

**Songwriter146: **Bye, Austin! :)

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **Alright, Ally. Date. Details. Tell me. Now.

**Songwriter146: **That's why he had to leave? You realize he was on this date, too? So he knows what happened.

**Fashionista875: **Yeah, but it would be kinda awkward discussing it while he reads what we type to each other.

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **We're not done, Austin.

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Alright, well, basically all we did was watch that new movie that came out. I forget what it's called...

**Fashionista875: **Iron Man 3?

**Songwriter146: **Yeah! That one. So, yeah...

**Fashionista875: **You're leaving out information, aren't you?

**Songwriter146: **Maybe...

**Fashionista875: **Well...

**Songwriter146: **Well...when he dropped me off at my house after the movie...he, uh, kissed me.

**Fashionista875: **Awww, crap!

**Songwriter146: **?

**Fasionista875: **Sorry, I kinda did a spit take and got Pepsi all over my pants, but that's not important right now. HE KISSED YOU!? :DDDDDDD

**Songwriter146: **Yeah... :)

**Fashionista875: **Well, did you kiss back!?

**Songwriter146: **Of course I did, Trish! :)

**Fashionista875: **OH MY GOD! THIS IS HUGE!

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **Oh my god! Austin, you kissed Ally!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Uh, yeah...I did. Did you tell her, Ally?

**Songwriter146: **I had to! She forced me! Don't be mad at me...please?

**GuitarPlayer123: **I'm not mad, silly. :P

**Songwriter146: **Okay, good. :) Well, I gotta go. Have to work the store.

_**Fashionista875 **__has left the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Awww! Alright. I'll stop by later. Wait, when is the store closing?

**Songwriter146: **6:00 PM, why?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Okay, that's probably when I'll stop by. ;)

**Songwriter146: **Oh my god, Austin, really!?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yes, really! I'm a teenage boy! I have needs, Ally! Needs!

**Songwriter146: **Well, I'm not gonna make out with you.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Why not!? :(

**Songwriter146: **You have to help me close up the store, or I'm not going to. :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Awww! :( But that involves work, Ally!

**Songwriter146: **Okay, if you're not gonna help me close the store, then no kissing for 2 weeks.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Oh, god, Ally! That's torture! It's not fair! :(

**Songwriter146: **Fine, if you wanna do it the hard way...

**GuitarPlayer123: **No, no, no! Fine, I'll help you close the store!

**Songwriter146: **Thank you, boyfriend! :D

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah, yeah.

**Songwriter146: **Alright, I gotta go. Bye! ;)

**GuitarPlayer: **Bye. :(

**Songwriter146: **Oh, don't pout!

**GuitarPlayer: **I'm not pouting!

_**Songwriter146 **__has left the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **:(

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom._

* * *

**Pretty amazing chapter, huh? Well, I hope it was. I won't know until you review though, so you guys know what to do...well, see ya next chapter! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! I haven't updated in forever! I'm finally back! you guys have waited enough! So, to reward you for waiting so long, I'm gonna post an Auslly Chatfic marathon! How does that sound? If you don't know what that is, it means I'm gonna just post a lot of chapters like right now. So enjoy the first chapter of the marathon!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_June 20, 2013, 3:13 P.M._

_**Fashionista875 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**Redhead345 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hello, everyone! :)

**Fashionista875: **Hey, Austin.

**Redhead345: **Hey, Austin!

**Fashionista875: **How come Ally's not on?

**GuitarPlayer123: **She has to work extra at the store because her dad has to go to another one of his musical conventions. She'll be on later.

**Fashionista875: **Geez, how many conventions can one guy have?

**GuitarPlayer123: **I don't know...

**Redhead345: **Oh no! Ron just knocked over my mom's good vase! D: I gotta go guys!

_**Redhead345 **__has left the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **Who's Ron?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Well, his pet koala had babies and he named them Ron, Don, and Jon. :P

**Fashionista875: **Dez has koalas? XD I wouldn't believe that for a second! He's probably imagining things.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Well, believe it. I've been to his house and seen them. One tried to attack my face! My face can't be messed up! I won't be good looking anymore! :(

**Fashionista875: **Wow, Ally was right.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Ally was right about what?

**Fashionista875: **About you being extremely egotistical.

_**Songwriter146 **__has entered the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **I am not egotistical! :(

**Songwriter146: **Austin, are you okay?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Ally! :D No, I'm not okay. :( Trish called me egotistical.

**Fashionista875: **Because it's true!

**Songwriter146: **I kinda agree with Trish. Sorry, Austin.

**GuitarPlayer123: **You're my girlfriend! You're supposed to be on my side! :(

**Songwriter146: **Not always!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Why are you being this way, Ally!?

**Songwriter146: **Me!? I didn't even do anything!

**GuitarPlayer123: **I don't get why everyone thinks I'm egotistical when I'm not!

**Songwriter146: **Maybe because you are! :(

**Fashionista875: **Okay, you guys. This is kinda getting outta hand.

**GuitarPlayer123: **I am not freaking egotistical, Ally!

**Fashionista875: **Guys?

**Songwriter146: **Stop freaking out on me! Geez, I didn't do anything! You know what!? Maybe we shouldn't have done this in the first place!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Done what!?

**Songwriter146: **Started dating! :(

**GuitarPlayer123: **Wait...are you breaking up with me?

**Songwriter146: **Yes, I'm breaking up with you!

**GuitarPlayer123: **What!? No, Ally! Please don't!

**Songwriter146: **Well, I'm sorry. I gotta go now. Bye! :(

_**Songwriter146 **__has left the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **She just broke up with me. :.(

**Fashionista875: **I'm sorry, Austin.

**GuitarPlayer123: **She was the best thing that ever happened to me and now...she's gone. I don't feel like being on here anymore, so I'm gonna go. :.(

**Fashionista875: **Alright, see ya.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Bye. :.(

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom._

_**Redhead345 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Redhead345: **Who's on?

**Fashionista875: **Just me. :(

**Redhead345: **Where did everyone go? And why are you sad?

**Fashionista875: **They logged off. And I'm sad because Austin and Ally just broke up.

**Redhead345: **Well, why would they do that? I thought they liked each other.

**Fashionista875: **They got into this huge fight, and then Ally broke it off.

**Redhead345: **Ally broke up with Austin? Well, is Austin okay?

**Fashionista875: **No. He's devastated. I think you should go talk to him.

**Redhead345: **That's horrible! I'll go talk to him, though. Well, I have to go buy my mom a new vase. Bye!

**Fashionista875: **Alright, bye.

_**Redhead345 **__has left the chatroom._

_**Fashionista875 **__has left the chatroom._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, again. So the last chapter won't let me change the chapter title, and I don't know why. I tried and tried, but it still won't let me. Any help? Okay, anyways, enjoy the second chapter of the marathon.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**P.S. Make sure you pay attention to the dates at the beginning of the chapter. It will make some little things make more sense.**

* * *

_June 28, 2013, 1:31 P.M._

_**Redhead345 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**Fashionista875 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Redhead345: **Hey, Trish.

**Fashionista875: **Hey, Dez.

**Redhead345: **Well, I talked to Austin this morning.

**Fashionista875: **How was he?

**Redhead345: **Awful! He was crying and everything. He also smells kinda bad. I don't think he took a shower.

**Fashionista875: **Awww! That's horrible! I feel so bad for him! :(

**Redhead345: **Yeah, me, too. I tried everything to cheer him up, but nothing would work. For example, when I walked in his room, I said, "Hey, Austin!" all cheerful and stuff, and he goes, "That's what she used to say whenever I saw her!" and then he started crying hysterically.

**Fashionista875: **That's awful! I wish we could make him feel better!

**Redhead345: **Yeah, me, too.

**Fashionista875: **Wait! I have an idea! Brb!

_**Fashionista875 **__has set her status to "busy."_

**Redhead345: **?

_**Fashionista875 **__has set her status to "available."_

**Fashionista875: **Back!

**Redhead345: **What did you do?

**Fashionista875: **You'll see.

_**Songwriter146 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **What do you want, Trish?

**Fashionista875: **Ally, I need to talk to you about something very important.

**Songwriter146: **Is it about Austin?

**Fashionista875: **No...

**Redhead345: **Wait, if it's not about Austin, then why did you need to talk to Ally?

**Songwriter146: **I'm leaving.

**Fashionista875: **No, Ally! Don't leave just yet! Dez, shut up!

**Redhead345: **Okay! Don't hurt me! :(

**Songwriter146: **Trish, I know you're lying. I know this is about Austin.

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Okay, now I'm leaving!

**Fashionista875: **No! Please don't leave Ally! I didn't tell him to log on! I promise!

**Redhead345: **I told him to log on. Was I not supposed to do that?

**Fashionista875: **No, Dez! You weren't supposed to do that!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Can you guys make this fast? I need to get back to my bed.

**Fashionista875: **Why?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Because I don't feel good. Physically and emotionally.

**Fashionista875: **See, Ally! Look what you've done to him!

**Songwriter146: **What did I do!?

**Fashionista875: **Ever since you broke up with him a week ago, he's been all sad and won't come out of his room!

**GuitarPlayer123: **How do you know that, Trish?

**Fashionista875: **Dez told me.

**Redhead345: **Was I not supposed to tell her?

**GuitarPlayer123: **I really don't care if you told her or not. Can I leave now?

**Fashionista875: **No!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Why not?

**Songwriter146: **Okay, I can't take this anymore! I'm gone!

_**Songwriter146 **__has left the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **Dangit! Why do things always have to go wrong?

**GuitarPlayer123: **I don't know, but I'm leaving.

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom._

**Redhead345: **Well, that didn't go as planned.

**Fashionista875: **I have another idea.

**Redhead345: **What?

**Fashionista875: **I want you to do everything you can to get Austin down to Sonic Boom. Even drag him, literally, if you have to. Meet me down there with him at 7 tonight.

**Redhead345: **I don't like where this is going...

**Fashionista875: **Just do it!

**Redhead345: **Okay!

_**Fashionista875 **__has left the chatroom._

_**Redhead345 **__has left the chatroom._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey again guys! I really have nothing to say, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_June 28, 2013, 7:47 P.M._

_**Redhead345 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**Fashionista875 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **I really hope our plan works.

**Redhead345: **Me, too, but don't you think it was a little harsh to lock them in the practice room together?

**Fashionista875: **Maybe, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that they make up and get back together.

**Redhead345: **Yeah.

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **I'm gonna kill you both when I get out of here!

**Fashionista875: **What the? How are you on here?

**GuitarPlayer123: **That's not important. Please let us out! :(

**Fashionista875: **Have you guys made up yet?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah.

**Fashionista875: **You're lying.

**GuitarPlayer123: **I know. Just please come unlock the door!

**Fashionista875: **No! But seriously, how did you log on?

**GuitarPlayer123: **I found a laptop in the closet.

**Redhead345: **I thought you checked the whole room for any electronics?

**Fashionista875: **I must have forgotten the closet...woops?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Let me out!

**Fashionista875: **Here's how we solve this...

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has been kicked from the chatroom by __**Fashionista875**__._

**Redhead345: **Why did you kick him?

**Fashionista875: **Because he was distracted from the more important thing.

**Redhead345: **And that would be...

**Fashionista875: **Ally, you dumb!

**Redhead345: **Oh.

**Fashionista875: **Well, I'm gonna hit the sack.

**Redhead345: **Hit the sack? Wouldn't that hurt?

**Fashionista875: **It's a figure of speech! It means going to bed, stupid!

**Redhead345: **I'm not stupid! Stop calling me that!

**Fashionista875: **Oh, geez...

_**Fashionista875 **__has left the chatroom._

**Redhead345: **I'm not stupid.

_**Redhead345 **__has left the chatroom._


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_June 29, 2013, 10:57 A.M._

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**Redhead345 **__has entered the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hey, Dez! :D

**Redhead345: **What are you so happy about?

**GuitarPlayer123: **I finally got my cutie pie back!

**Redhead345: **What's a cutie pie? :/

**GuitarPlayer123: **It's a who, not a what, and it's Ally!

**Redhead345: **Wait, you guys are back together?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah, and I couldn't be happier! :D

**Redhead345: **How come I didn't know this?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Didn't Trish tell you?

**Redhead345: **No! Gosh, she always keeps secrets from me! It's not fair! :(

**GuitarPlayer123: **Well, I'm telling you now, so don't be sad anymore.

**Redhead345: **Okay! :D

**GuitarPlayer123: **Wow...

**Redhead345: **What?

_**Songwriter146 **__has entered the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Ally-poo! :D

**Songwriter146: **Hey, Austin! :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hi! :D

**Songwriter146: **Why are you so happy? :/

**GuitarPlayer123: **Because I have my cutie pie back! ;D

**Songwriter146: **Awww! You're too cute! :D

**GuitarPlayer123: **:D

**Redhead345: **Ugh! Stop, please! I'm gonna hurl!

**GuitarPlayer123: **?

**Songwriter146: **What's wrong with you, Dez?

**Redhead345: **The lovey doveyness and the flirting is what's up with me! I'm getting sick of it! Austin's always blowing me off and hanging out with you all the time! It's kind of annoying! Why can't you let him come hang with me more!?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Don't talk to my girlfriend like that, Dez!

**Redhead345: **I'm not talking, I'm typing!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Same difference! Just stop!

**Songwriter146: **Please don't fight guys. You're best friends and I don't like it when you fight. Please stop. :(

**GuitarPlayer123: **I'm sorry, Ally. :( Please don't be sad.

**Songwriter146: **It's okay, Austin. Just don't fight like that. I don't want you guys to end your friendship over something that can be easily fixed.

**GuitarPlayer123: **What do you mean "easily fixed?" Are you trying to break up with me again? :( Please don't, Ally! I can't go through that depression again! It almost killed me last time! Please, please, please don't! I don't want that to happen! I love you! :(

**Songwriter146: **Austin, it's okay. Don't freak out. I'm not breaking up with you. Wait...you love me?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yes! Very, very, very, very much! :)

**Songwriter146: **Awww! I love you, too! :D

**GuitarPlayer123: **You do? :D

**Songwriter146: **Yes! And I'm very happy that I've fallen in love with a sweet guy like you. ;D

**Redhead345: **Here we go again...

**GuitarPlayer123: **Dez, I promise I will hang out with you more.

**Redhead345: **Yes! :D

**Songwriter146: **:)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Okay, well, my mom is yelling for me to come and eat. Gotta go! Bye, Ally! I love you! :)

**Songwriter146: **Bye, Austin! I love you, too! ;D

**GuitarPlayer123: **Oh, and Dez. I'll text you to come over when I'm done eating.

**Redhead345: **Okay! :D

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom._

_**Fashionista875 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**Redhead345 **__has left the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Hey, Trish! :D

**Fashionista875: **Hey, Ally!

**Songwriter146: **Okay, I have to tell you something very exciting. Promise not to freak out?

**Fashionista875: **What is it?

**Songwriter146: **First, you have to promise.

**Fashionista875: **Okay, I promise I won't freak out.

**Songwriter146: **Okay, well, Austin told me something a few minutes ago...

**Fashionista875: **What!?

**Songwriter146: **He told me that he loves me!

**Fashionista875: **WHAT!? REALLY!? :D

**Songwriter146: **You said you wouldn't freak out!

**Fashionista875: **How can I not freak out about that!? HE TOLD YOU HE LOVES YOU! THAT'S HUGE! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Songwriter146: **Geez, Trish. Calm down! XD

**Fashionista875: **Oh my god! What did you say back!?

**Songwriter146: **I told him I love him, too. :)

**Fashionista875: **Awwwww! That's just the most adorable thing ever!

**Songwriter146: **I know right! :DDDDD

**Fashionista875: **:DDDDDDD

**Songwriter146: **Okay, well, I have to go get ready for work. Stop by the store later?

**Fashionista875: **Sure, but I want all the details on what happened when I get there.

**Songwriter146: **Haha, okay. :P

**Fashionista875: **Bye! :D

**Songwriter146: **Bye! :D

_**Songwriter146 **__has left the chatroom._

_**Fashionista875 **__has left the chatroom._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_July 1, 2013, 2:11 P.M._

_**Songwriter146 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Hey, you. ;) 3

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hey. ;) 3

**Songwriter146: **What have you been up to?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Not much. Just shopping and stuff.

**Songwriter123: **Wait...you? Shopping? That doesn't really mix well. :/

**GuitarPlayer123: **Well, I have to go shopping if I wanna buy my cutie pie an amazing present for her birthday in 2 days. ;)

**Songwriter146: **Awww! That's really sweet of you, but I told you that you don't have to buy me anything for my birthday.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah, you said I don't have to, but I want to. :)

_**Fashionista875 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Awww, you're such a sweetheart! ;D

**GuitarPlayer123: **I know. ;) 3

**Fashionista875: **Hey, love birds. What are you both up to?

**Songwriter146: **Hey, Trish. Not much, just sitting around the house, basically doing nothing.

**GuitarPlayer123: **I went shopping. :)

**Fashionista875: **You? Shopping? Doesn't really mix well.

**Songwriter146: **That's what I said! :P

**Fashionista875: **What were you even shopping for?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Ally's amazing birthday present. :)

**Fashionista875: **Mine will probably be more amazing than yours.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Pssh, I doubt that.

**Songwriter146: **So, before this turns into a fight, what are we gonna do for my birthday?

**GuitarPlayer123: **I'm taking you somewhere very, very, very special. ;)

**Songwriter146: **Where? :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **It's a surprise, silly!

**Songwriter146: **Awww, I hate surprises! :(

**GuitarPlayer123: **Awww, don't be sad! This is a good one, I promise. :)

**Songwriter146: **It better be.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Don't worry, it will. ;)

**Fashionista875: **Guys, I gotta go. My 5 minute break ended 2 hours ago.

**Songwriter146: **Typical Trish. :P

_**Fashionista875 **__has left the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Austin?

**GuitarPlayer123: **No.

**Songwriter146: **Dangit! Please tell me! I need to know!

**GuitarPlayer123: **I'm not telling you and that's final.

**Songwriter146: **Can you at least tell me what to wear?

**GuitarPlayer123: **I don't care what you wear.

**Songwriter146: **How is that supposed to help me?

**GuitarPlayer123: **You look pretty in everything you wear, so I don't care what you wear.

**Songwriter146: **Awww! I love you sooooooooooooo much! 3 3 3

**GuitarPlayer123: **:D I love you, too! 3

**Songwriter146: **I could just hug you right now!

**GuitarPlayer123: **All I get is a hug? :(

**Songwriter146: **Yupp! :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **:(

**Songwriter146: **Don't be a baby, Austin.

**GuitarPlayer123: **I am not being a baby, Ally.

**Songwriter146: **Sure...

**GuitarPlayer123: **:(

**Songwriter146: **Wow. Well, I have to go. My dad's getting mad at me for not working. Gosh, I'm turning into Trish...

**GuitarPlayer123: **Haha, okay. Bye, Ally! I love you! 3

**Songwriter146: **I love you, too, sweetheart! 3

**GuitarPlayer123: **:)

_**Songwriter146**__ has left the chatroom._

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom._


	13. Chapter 13

**Greetings, earthings! Haha, well, this chapter introduces a new character! I really think you're going to like her.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_July 2, 2013, 3:01 P.M._

**_Redhead345_**___has entered the chatroom._

_**Songwriter146 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Hey, Dez.

**Redhead345: **Hey, Ally. Could you help me with something?

**Songwriter146: **Sure. What's up?

**Redhead345: **Well, my sister's birthday is coming up, and I want to buy her something extra special. What should I get her?

**Songwriter146: **Aww, that's adorable. Well, ummm...get her something that she really likes. What kind of stuff does she like?

**Redhead345: **Ummm, well, she's been talking about this doll thing that she really wants.

**Songwriter146: **There you go! Get her that. :)

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Redhead345: **Okay! Thanks, Ally! You're the best!

**GuitarPlayer123: **What's going on!?

**Redhead345: **Ally is amazing, that's what's going on.

**GuitarPlayer123**: What do you mean amazing? Dez, I swear to god, if you are trying to move in on MY girlfriend, you're gonna get it!

**Songwriter146: **Calm down Austin! Dez isn't trying to move in on me. I was helping him pick out a present for his sister for her birthday.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Oh.

**Redhead345: **Wow, Austin. That was a total jealous moment for you! XD

**GuitarPlayer123: **I wasn't jealous.

**Redhead345: **Okay...Ally?

**Songwriter146: **Yeah?

**Redhead345: **I just wanted you to know that you are really hot.

**GuitarPlayer123: **What the hell, Dez!? Stop hitting on my girlfriend! She's mine!

**Redhead345: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XDDDDDDD Soooooo jealous! By the way, I wasn't really hitting on you, Ally.

**Songwriter146: **I know, haha. :)

**Redhead345: **I guess Austin really, really, really cares about you, Ally.

**Songwriter146: **I know he does. :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **:)

**Redhead345: **Well, I gotta go. See ya guys!

**GuitarPlayer123: **See ya, Dez!

**Songwriter146: **Bye, Dez!

_**Redhead345 **__has left the chatroom._

_**Fashionista875 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **Guess who met a new friend to chat with on here!?

**Songwriter146: **You did?

**Fashionista875: **I sure did! She should be on in a little bit.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Who is it?

**Fashionista875: **You'll see.

**Songwriter146: **Trish, is it Cassidy? If it is, I will not be very happy.

**Fashionista875: **Don't worry. It's not Cassidy. Jealous much?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Awww, little Alls is jealous? And of my horrible ex-girlfriend?

**Songwriter146: **Emphasis on 'horrible.'

_**Meggers098 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **Yay, she's here!

**Meggers098: **Hey, Trish. :)

**Fashionista875: **Hi!

**Songwriter146: **Trish, who is she?

**Fashionista875: **Oh! Ally, this is Maegan. Maegan, this is Ally.

**Songwriter146: **Well, hello, Maegan. It's a pleasure to meet you.

**Meggers098: **It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Ally. :)

**Fashionista875: **Oh, and Austin's also on, too, Maegan. Say hi, Austin.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hi!

**Meggers098: **Wait. Austin, as in Austin Moon?

**GuitarPlayer123: **The one and only. :)

**Meggers098: **Oh my gosh! I'm a huge fan! You're music rocks!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Thanks. I'm glad you like it. :)

**Songwriter146: **So, Maegan, tell us about yourself. Like, things you like and stuff, you know, the usual.

**Meggers098: **Okay, well, to start, I'm 16 years old.

**Songwriter146: **I'm 16, too!

**Meggers098: **That's awesome!

**Songwriter146: **Okay, what do you like to do in your free time?

**Meggers098: **That's easy. Play the guitar and listen to music. I am basically in love with music.

**GuitarPlayer123: **That's awesome! Maybe we can work together some time.

**Meggers098: **Cool! That would be like a dream come true! We totally should! :D

**GuitarPlayer123: **Awesome! Okay, my turn to ask a question. What's your favorite food?

**Songwriter146: **Of course he asks that.

**Meggers098: **Haha. My favorite food is probably pickles. They are like the most delicious thing ever! :D

**Songwriter146: **You like pickles, too!? That's my favorite food! :D

**Meggers098: **Cool! :D

**GuitarPlayer123: **How do you like pickles? They are like really gross!

**Meggers098: **No they're not! They are amazing!

**Songwriter146: **I know, right!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Well, I think they're gross.

**Songwriter146: **Well you're weird, Austin.

**GuitarPlayer123: **:(

**Songwriter146: **So, Maegan. Back to questions. What do you like about music?

**Meggers098: **Everything! I like to play music, listen to music, and write music.

**Songwriter146: **You write songs?

**Meggers098:** Yupp! It's really fun!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Oh my gosh! There's two Ally's!

**Meggers098: **?

**Songwriter146: **Wow, Austin...

**GuitarPlayer123: **Well, you both like pickles, and you both write songs! She's like your long lost twin!

**Songwriter146: **Austin, sweetheart? Why don't you come to my house right now, and I'll make you some pancakes?

_**GuitarPlayer123**__ has left the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Well, that worked. :)

**Meggers098: **Yeah, it sure did.

**Songwriter146: **Austin really like pancakes, if you saw...

**Meggers098: **Yeah, I kinda figured that out.

**Fashionista875: **Hey guys, i gotta go.

**Songwriter146: **Trish? You're still on?

**Fashionista875: **I've been on the whole time.

**Songwriter146: **I thought you logged off. :/

**Fashionista146: **Wow...

**Meggers098: **I thought you logged off, too.

**Fashionista875: **Seriously!?

**Songwriter146: **Sorry, Trish.

**Fashionista875: **It's okay. Well, I'll see you guys later!

**Songwriter146: **Bye!

**Meggers098: **Bye!

_**Fashionista875 **__has left the chatroom._

**Meggers098: **So, are you and Austin like dating?

**Songwriter146: **Yeah... :)

**Meggers098: **Awww! That's soooooooo cute! :D

**Songwriter146: **Thanks. :) Oh, I gotta go. Austin got here like a minute ago and is begging me to log off and make him pancakes right now. Bye! :)

**Meggers098: **Wow, haha. Okay, bye! :D

_**Songwriter146 **__has left the chatroom._

_**Meggers098 **__has left the chatroom._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_July 3, 2013, 10:18 A.M. _

_**Songwriter146 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**Meggers098 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Meggers098: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALLY! :DDDDDDD

**Songwriter146: **Awwww! Thanks, Maegan! :D

**Meggers098: **You're welcome. Wait, was I the first to say Happy Birthday?

**Songwriter146: **No, I'm afraid Austin beat you to it this morning at 6, but you are the second. :P

**Meggers098: **Dangit, Austin! Oh well, at least I'm second. :)

**Songwriter146: **Yeah, haha.

**Meggers098: **So...what are you and Austin doing for your birthday?

**Songwriter146: **Well, he says it's a surprise, and he won't tell me! I've been trying to get him to tell me for the past 2 days!

**Meggers098: **Haha, well, I'm sure it'll be a great surprise. :)

**Songwriter146: **Thanks. :)

**Meggers098: **I got you the most amazing present ever.

**Songwriter146: **Really? What is it?

**Meggers098: **When you go into work today, you'll see it.

**Songwriter146: **Cool! Can't wait!

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hello, everyone! :)

**Songwriter146: **Hi, Austin. :)

**Meggers098: **Hey, Austin.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Happy Birthday, again, Alls! :) 3

**Songwriter146: **Thanks, Austin! :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **No problem. :)

**Meggers098: **So, Austin, what are you up to?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Sitting at my computer, typing. Duh!

**Meggers098: **Well, no shit, sherlock. I meant for Ally's birthday.

**GuitarPlayer123: **I can't say because Ally will see it.

**Meggers098GuitarPlayer123: **Now tell me.

**GuitarPlayerMeggers098: **How do I know you won't tell her?

**Meggers098GuitarPlayer123: **Do you really think I would be sooooo dumb to ruin Ally's birthday surprise!?

**GuitarPlayer123Meggers098: **Yes.

**Meggers098GuitarPlayer123: **Fine, don't tell me, then!

**Meggers098: **I'm sooooooo bored right now!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Then do something entertaining! :P

**Meggers098: **Wow! You don't say!? :o

**GuitarPlayer123: **I do say because I'm saying it right now.

**Meggers098: **Ugh! Blondes...

**GuitarPlayer123: **What's that supposed to mean!?

**Songwriter146: **Oh my god! I'm like on the floor laughing histarically right now! HAHAHAHAHA! XDDDDDDDDDD

**GuitarPlayer123: **?

**Meggers098: **Really, Austin? Really?

**GuitarPlayer123: **What?

**Meggers098: **She's laughing at you!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hey!

**Meggers098: **Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should be very ashamed of yourself, Austin. Maybe you should dye your hair brown instead. You might actually catch on to things easier.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hey! That's offensive! Maybe you should dye your hair brown!

**Meggers098: **My hair is brown. That just proves further how much of a dumb blonde you are.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Stop! You're being very mean! :(

**Songwriter146: **You guys are like Trish and Dez! XDDDDDDD

**Meggers098: **Who's Dez?

**Songwriter146: **Austin's crazy best friend.

**Meggers098: **Oh.

_**Redhead345 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Redhead345: **Hey, everyone!

**Songwriter146: **Wow, that was like perfect timing. Hey, Dez!

**Redhead345: **What was perfect timing?

**Songwriter146: **We were just talking about you and then you just logged on.

**Redhead345: **Oh. Hey, Austin?

**Redhead345: **Austin?

**Redhead345: **Austin, are you there?

**Songwriter146: **Austin? Why aren't you talking?

**GuitarPlayer123: **I don't want to talk.

**Redhead345: **Why?

**GuitarPlayer123: **I'm afraid I'll say something stupid, and then Maegan will make fun of me. :(

**Meggers098: **Hey, you put it all on yourself, boy.

**Redhead345: **Maegan? Who's Maegan?

**Meggers098: **I'm Maegan!

**Redhead345: **Oh. I'm Dez!

**Meggers098: **Yeah, I know that. It's nice to meet you.

**Redhead345: **It's nice to meet you, too. Anyway, Austin! I got that new Zaliens movie, you know, "Zaliens 8 My Brains". Do you get it? It's the 8th movie, and it's "zaliens ate my brains!" HAHAHA! XDD

**GuitarPlayer123: **Cool! We should totally watch it tonight! :D

**Redhead345: **Yes! We should!

_**Redhead345 **__has left the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Well, that was weird.

**Meggers098: **You're telling me...

**Songwriterr146: **Well, it's almost 11. I have to go work at Sonic Boom now. I'll tell you about the present after my shift, Maegan. Log on at about 6:30, and I'll tell you, okay?

**Meggers098: **Alright! You'll love it, I promise! See ya later, Alls!

**Songwriter146: **Later, Megs! :D

_**Songwriter146 **__has left the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Alls is my nickname for Ally!

**Meggers098: **Does it look like I care?

_**Meggers098 **__has left the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **:(

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_July 3, 2013, 6:36 P.M._

_**Songwriter146 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**Meggers098 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, MEGS! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDD

**Meggers098: **I'm guessing you love my amazing present? :)

**Songwriter146: **How could I not love it!? You got me a brand new freaking piano! :DDDDDDDDDD

**Meggers098: **I know. I'm the best. :)

**Songwriter146: **Your better than the best! :DDDD

**Meggers098: **Well, your very welcome for your amazing birthday present. :D

**Songwriter146: **Thank you sooooooo much!

**Meggers098: **No problem.

**Songwriter146: **How did you even afford it anyway!? It looks really expensive!

**Meggers098: **I had money I saved up for a rainy day, but I decided to get you something nice for your birthday instead. :)

**Songwriter146: **Well, thank you so much! You really didn't have to do that.

**Meggers098: **It's what friends are for, right?

**Songwriter146: **I can't believe how close we've gotten in the past day!

**Meggers098: **I know! I can't believe it either! It's like I can already label you as my best friend!

**Songwriter146: **I know, right!?

**Meggers098: **Yeah! Haha! :D

**Songwriter146: **Oh, shit! Austin's picking me up in an hour for his surprise thing, and I haven't even started getting ready! Can you do me a favor?

**Meggers098: **Yes, I'll help you get ready. I'll be right over!

**Songwriter146: **Thanks! You're the best! :)

**Meggers098: **I know!

**Songwriter146: **Get over here quick please!

**Meggers098: **On my way!

_**Meggers098 **__has left the chatroom._

_**Songwriter146 **__has left the chatroom._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_July 4, 2013, 11:04 A.M._

**_GuitarPlayer123 _**_has entered the chatroom._

**_Meggers098 _**_has entered the chatroom._

**_Songwriter146 _**_has entered the chatroom._

**Meggers098: **Happy 4th of July, everyone!

**Songwriter146: **Happy 4th of July, Megs! :D

**Meggers098: **Oh, I almost forgot!

**_Meggers098 _**_has set her status to 'busy.'_

**GuitarPlayer123: **I didn't know you could change your status.

**Songwriter146: **You didn't know that? I knew you could do that.

**_*M_****_e_****_g_****_g_****_e_****_r_****_s_****_0_****_9_****_8* _**_has set her status to 'available.'_

***M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8*****: **There we go! :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Cool! You have stars by your name! How did you do that?

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: I will never tell! Decorating my username for holidays is my thing! Don't even try it, Blondie! :(

**GuitarPlayer123: **Okay, I won't! You don't have to get all mean!

**Songwriter146: **Okay, guys. Let's not fight right now.

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: You know what we should do!? :D

**Songwriter: **What?

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: We should totally throw an amazing party! :DDDDD

**Songwriter146: **That sounds like fun! :D

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Doesn't it!?

**GuitarPlayer123: **I say we do it.

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Alright! It's settled! We going to throw a party! :DDDDD

**Songwriter146: **But where are we going to have the party?

**GuitarPlayer123: **How about Sonic Boom?

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: That's a great idea, Austin!

**GuitarPlayer123: **I know it is. I come up with the most amazing ideas. :)

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Don't let that comment inflate your already enormous ego.

**GuitarPlayer123: **I do not have an enormous ego! Why does everyone always say that!?

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Wow...

**Songwriter146: **Okay, let's not fight, guys.

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Sorry. Okay, Ally let's go set up the party!

**Songwriter146: **Alright, awesome!

**GuitarPlayer123: **What about me?

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Okay, I guess you can come, too.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yes! :D

**_GuitarPlayer123 _**_has left the chatroom._

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Well, someone's eager.

**Songwriter146: **Tell me about it...

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Haha, well, I'll see ya in a bit, Alls!

**Songwriter146: **See ya, Megs! :)

**_*M_****_e_****_g_****_g_****_e_****_r_****_s_****_0_****_9_****_8* _**_has left the chatroom._

**_Songwriter146 _**_has left the chatroom._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_July 4, 2013, 7:16 P.M._

_***M**__**e**__**g**__**g**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**0**__**9**__**8* **__has entered the chatroom._

_**Fashionista875 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**Songwriter146 **__has entered the chatroom._

***M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8*****: **Greetings, girlies!

**Songwriter146: **Hey, Megs! :D

**Fashionista875: **Hey, Maegan!

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: That was an awesome party!

**Fashionista875: **Whoa, how did you get your username to be all colored?

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Again, I will never tell!

**Fashionista875: **Again?

**Songwriter146: **Austin.

**Fashionista875: **Oh, I see.

**Songwriter146: **Yeah, it's hilarious, though. You should see the way they act together. They're like you and Dez! XD

**Fashionista875: **Wow. That's a sight I wanna see.

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Wow, you guys.

**Songwriter146: **What?

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: You guys are just really weird.

**Songwriter146: **Hey! It's funny!

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: I know. It's fun, too. :)

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Yes! :D

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hi, everyone! :)

**Songwriter146: **Hey, Austin! ;)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hi, Ally! ;)

**Fashionista875: **Oh gosh, here it comes...

**GuitarPlayer123: **Here what comes?

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Nevermind, Blondie. You wouldn't get it.

**GuitarPlayer123: **She's on!? Ugh, why!? :(

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Yes, I'm on. What are you trying to say!?

**GuitarPlayer123: **I'm trying to say that I don't want you on here because you're mean to me! :(

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: I am not mean to you! I just mess around with your head!

**GuitarPlayer123: **What's wrong with my head?

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Your hair color.

**GuitarPlayer: **Hey!

**Fashionista875: **HAHAHAHAHA! XDDDDDD ALLY, YOU WERE RIGHT! THIS IS HILARIOUS! XDDDDDDD

**Songwriter146: **I know, right!? I couldn't get up off the floor last time! XDDDD

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Thank you, thank you very much. I try to do my best.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Why do you have to be so mean to me?

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Again, I'm not mean. I just like to mess with you.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Well, I don't like it. :(

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Awww, are you gonna cry now?

**GuitarPlayer123: **No... :(

**Songwriter146: **Oh god! I can't breathe! XDDDDD

**Fashionista875: **Me either!

**GuitarPlayer123: **It's not funny! :(

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Then why are they laughing?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Shut up!

**Songwriter123: **Okay, I'm gonna go before my ribs break! Bye, guys!

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: See ya, Alls!

**Songwriter146: **See ya, Megs!

_**Songwriter146 **__has left the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **I'm gonna go, too.

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Okay, see ya.

**GuitarPlayer123: **NO!

**Fashionista875: **?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Don't leave me alone with..._her..._

**Fashionista875: **Oh, Austin, calm down.

_**Fashionista875 **__has left the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*******M****e****g****g****e****r****s****0****9****8***: Wow...

_***M**__**e**__**g**__**g**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**0**__**9**__**8* **__has left the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **?

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_July 5, 2013, 2:22 P.M._

_**Redhead345 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Dez, I need your help now!

**Redhead345: **What is it, buddy?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Well, you know Maegan, right?

**Redhead345: **Yeah, what about her?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Well, how do you stop Trish from being mean to you?

**Redhead345: **I don't.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Oh, well, Maegan is being mean to me like Trish is to you!

**Redhead345: **What!?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah, so, what should I do about it?

**Redhead345: **Well, my best guess would be to find someone else for her to be mean to.

**GuitarPlayer123: **You're a genius, Dez!

**Redhead345: **I am?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yes, you are!

**Redhead345: **Awesome sauce! :DDD

**GuitarPlayer123: **But who should I get?

**Redhead345: **For what?

**GuitarPlayer123: **For Maegan to be mean to!

**Redhead345: **Oh! Ummm...how about Trent?

**GuitarPlayer123: **No way is he coming on here!

**Redhead345: **Well, that's all I got.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Oh! I have the perfect person!

**Redhead345: **Who?

**GuitarPlayer123: **You'll find out tomorrow.

**Redhead345: **Okay! :)

_**Songwriter146 **__has just entered the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Ally! :DDDDD

**Songwriter146: **Hey, Austin! :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Guess what!?

**Songwriter146: **What?

**GuitarPlayer123: **I just found someone else for Maegan to be mean to! :DDD

**Songwriter146: **Why?

**Redhead345: **Because Maegan is always mean to him!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah! So, I'm gonna invite one of my other friends from school to come on here, and then she'll be mean to him!

**Songwriter146: **Who?

**GuitarPlayer123: **You'll find out tomorrow.

**Songwriter146: **Okay. Well, how do you know she will be mean to this person? What if she's nice to them?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Please, Ally, that won't happen.

**Songwriter146: **Austin, you don't know that.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yes, I do.

**Songwriter146: **Okay, whatever...

**GuitarPlayer123: **Are you doubting me, Alls? I'm your boyfriend! You're not supposed to doubt your own boyfriend! :(

**Songwriter146: **I'm not doubting you, Austin.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Okay, then you believe that this will work?

**Songwriter146: **Okay, maybe I am doubting you.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Well, this is gonna work. I know it will. Then, you will be sorry you ever doubted me.

**Songwriter146: **Okay...

**GuitarPlayer123: **Come on, Dez. Let's go play video games at the arcade!

**Redhead345: **Okay! :D

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom._

_**Redhead345 **__has left the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Boys...

_**Songwriter146 **__has left the chatroom._


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, this is the last episode of the marathon, but I will be uploading more tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_July 6, 2013, 4:35 P.M._

_**Meggers098 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**Songwriter146 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**Redhead345 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**Fashionista875 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Meggers098: **Hello, everyone!

**Songwriter146: **Hey, Megs!

**Redhead345: **Hey, Megs!

**Meggers098: **Hey! Only Ally can use that nickname! Stay away from it, Freckle Face!

**Redhead345: **Okay, geez!

**Fashionista875: **Wait, only Ally can use it? What about me?

**Meggers098: **Yeah, I guess you can use it, too, Trish.

**Fashionista875: **Yes! :D

**GuitarPlayer123: **Guess who found a new person to chat with?

**Fashionista875: **Hey! That's my line, Blondie! :(

**GuitarPlayer123: **Sorry. Anyway, he should be on in about a minute or 2.

**Meggers098: **Who?

**GuitarPlayer123: **You'll see!

**Meggers098: **Who is it!? If you don't tell me, I will hurt you badly!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Please don't hurt me! He will be on in a minute!

**Songwriter146: **Can you at least give us a hint?

**GuitarPlayer146: **He's a boy.

**Meggers098: **No shit, sherlock! Considering you keep saying 'he.'

**Fashionista875: **Is it Trent? Please don't tell me it's Trent!

**GuitarPlayer123: **It's not Trent.

**Fashionista875: **Okay, good. You better not be lying to me, Moon!

**GuitarPlayer123: **I'm not!

**Fashionista875: **Good!

**Songwriter146: **Is it Dallas?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Please don't even say his name, but no it's not him.

_**JDog200 **__has entered the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yes, he's here! Okay, guys, I want you all to meet Jake.

**Songwriter146: **Jake?

**JDog200: **That's me!

**Songwriter146: **I don't think I've ever met you. Well, it's nice to finally meet you.

**JDog200: **It's nice to meet you, too.

**Songwriter146: **I'm Ally.

**JDog200: **Cool. I'm Jake. My real name is Jacob, but I really would appreciate it if you called me Jake.

**Songwriter146: **Alright, Jake!

**Fashionista875: **I'm Trish.

**JDog200: **It's nice to meet you, Trish.

**Fashionista875: **It's nice to meet you, too.

**Meggers098: **I'm Maegan.

**JDog200: **Cool!

**Redhead345: **I'm Dez!

**JDog200: **Okay, Dez. I don't think I've ever met someone who's named Dez.

**Redhead345: **Awesome sauce! :D

**JDog200: **?

**Fashionista875: **Excuse him. He's a little on the loony side.

**JDog200: **Oh. :P

**Redhead345: **I am not on the loony side! I have no idea what the loony side is, but I know I'm not on it.

**Meggers098: **Dez, that just proved further that you are on the loony side.

**Redhead345: **:(

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hey! Don't be mean to my best friend!

**Meggers098: **I'll be mean to who I want to be mean to, Blondie!

**Songwriter146: **Wait, Austin, so is Jake the person that Maegan is supposed to be mean to?

**Meggers098: **What?

**GuitarPlayer123: **No...

**Meggers098: **Spit it out, Moon!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Spit what out?

**Meggers098: **The information your hiding!

**GuitarPlayer123: **I'm not hiding anything...

**Meggers098: **That's it! I'll make you tell me!

_**Meggers098 **__has left the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **?

**GuitarPlayer123: **What was that?

**Fashionista875: **I have no idea...

**Songwriter146: **So, Jake, how's life?

**JDog200: **It's good. :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **AHHHHHHH! HELP ME!

**Songwriter146: **With what?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Maegan! That's what!

**Fashionista875: **What about her?

**GuitarPlayer123: **She's at my house! She's pounding on the door, saying I better open it or she's gonna bust it down! Help me! I'm scared! D:

**Songwriter146: **Wow...how did she get there so fast?

**GuitarPlayer123:** I don't know! I'm hiding in my closet right now. :(

**Fashionista875: **HAHAHAHA! XDDDDD

**GuitarPlayer123: **What's so funny, Trish?

**Fashionista875: **Everything! XDDDD

_**Fashionista875 **__has left the chatroom._

**Redhead345: **Don't worry! I'll save you, buddy!

_**Redhead345 **__has left the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Oh gosh...

**GuitarPlayer123: **I'm so scared...

**Songwriter146: **Austin, your just over reacting.

**GuitarPlayer123: **No I'm not! She's gonna break down the door! How am I over reacting!?

**JDog200: **Hey, guys, I gotta go. It's dinner time. My mom is making homemade pancakes!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Take me with you, Jake!

**JDog200: **Sorry, Austin, but there is no way I'm going to your house right now.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Dangit!

**Songwriter146: **Austin, you're going to be just fine.

_**Redhead345 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Redhead345: **Hey, guys!

**Songwriter146: **Dez, I thought you were going to Austin's house.

**Redhead345: **Yeah...I did go to Austin's house.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Then why are you on the computer?

**Redhead345: **Let's just say that Maegan is a lot scarier than she looks.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Tell me about it!

**Songwriter146: **Wow, you guys are weird.

**GuitarPlayer123: **OH MY GOD! SHE JUST BROKE THE DOOR OPEN!

**Songwriter146: **Oh, wow.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Help me...

**Songwriter146: **Sorry, Austin, but you're on your own.

**GuitarPlayer123: **She's in my room! I'm so scared!

**Redhead345: **Yeah, you're toast, Austin.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Plea

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **I think she found him...

**Redhead345: **Yupp...

**Songwriter123: **Well, I'm gonna go. See ya, Dez.

**Redhead345: **Bye, Ally! :)

_**Songwriter146 **__has left the chatroom._

_**Redhead345 **__has left the chatroom._


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi, guys! I'm really, super, super sorry about the ridiculously long wait, but my laptop broke and I had to get a new one. Well, I have a new one now, so I'm back in business! Well, I'm sorry to say that this story is coming to an end soon. I believe this is the second to last chapter. Sad face. But, wait! It's not over yet! I've gotten a few reviews and PMs telling me to do some off chat and some on chat in this story. Well, I had a better idea! So, when this story ends, I'm gonna continue another one, but this one is gonna be all off chat! I hope you're as excited as I am for this awesome sequel! Well, enough of my babbling, go on, read!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_July 7, 2013, 12:13 P.M._

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**Songwriter146 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Songwriter146: **Hey, Austin. So, how'd it go with Maegan last night?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Don't even talk about it! I've never seen anyone that small be so scary!

**Songwriter146: **Okay, I'm guessing it was horrible.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Worse than horrible!

**Songwriter146: **Did she hurt you?

**GuitarPlayer123: **No, but I thought she was going to!

**Songwriter146: **Well, maybe this will teach you a lesson.

**GuitarPlayer123: **How will that teach me a lesson?

**Songwriter146: **It will teach you to give Maegan things right when she wants it or you're dead meat.

**GuitarPlayer123: **You're telling me...

_**Meggers098 **__has entered the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Oh god!

**Meggers098: **What's your problem?

**GuitarPlayer123: **You! That's my problem! Why are you always so mean to me? Just please answer that question, but please don't hurt me!

**Meggers098: **Austin, for the third time, I am not mean to you. I just enjoy messing with you.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Wait, so breaking into my house and threatening to kill me is just messing with me!?

**Meggers098: **Okay, when you put it that way, maybe a did go a little overboard...

**GuitarPlayer123: **A little!? You freaking grabbed my shirt and pinned me against the wall!

**Songwriter146: **Oh, wow...

**Meggers098: **Okay, maybe a lot, but I have a reason.

**GuitarPlayer123: **How could you have a reason for that!?

**Meggers098: **I was already in a really bad mood because my mom grounded me from my guitar for no freaking apparant reason! And then when you wouldn't tell me what you were hiding, which you still haven't told me, I just blew up and took it all out on you. I'm sorry. Forgive me?

**GuitarPlayer123: **I don't know...

**Meggers098: **Pleeeeaaaaassssseeeee?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Okay, fine! Just don't do that again! You scared the living shit out of me!

**Meggers098: **Haha, sorry. I tend to do that when I get really pissed off.

**GuitarPlayer123: **I can tell!

**Songwriter146: **Well, now that that's over, why don't we talk about something else?

**Meggers098: **Like what?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Pancakes!

**Meggers098: **No.

**GuitarPlayer123: **:(

**Songwriter146: **Okay, so, who's excited for school next month!? I know I am!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Ick! Of course _you're _excited, Ally.

**Meggers098: **Can we not talk about school? I don't even wanna think about it, let alone talk about it.

**GuitarPlayer123: **You hate school, too!?

**Meggers098: **I don't hate it. I despise it. It's soooooooo boring, and a waste of time.

**GuitarPlayer123: **I know, right!?

**Songwriter146: **Hey! You guys found something you both have in common!

**Meggers098: **Ek! I don't wanna think about having something in common with him.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hey! You said you wouldn't be mean to me anymore!

**Meggers098: **No, I said I wouldn't do what I did to you yesterday anymore. I never said I wouldn't make fun of you.

**GuitarPlayer123: **:(

_**Fashionista875 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **Hey, everyone!

**Songwriter146: **Hey, Trish!

**Meggers098: **Hey, Trish!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hey, Trish!

**Fashionista875: **Guess who got a job at Billl's Surf Shop?

**Meggers098: **Taylor Swift?

**Fashionista875: **No! Me!

**Songwriter146: **That's cool, Trish.

**Fashionista875: **Yeah, I hate this job.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Then why do you have it?

**Fashionista875: **Because of the money! Duh, Austin!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Well, okay, then...

_**JDog200 **__has entered the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Jake, you are so gonna get it for yesterday!

**JDog200: **What did I do?

**GuitarPlayer123: **You know what you did...

**JDog200: **Ummm...no, I don't...

**Songwriter146: **Soooo...what's up, Jake?

**JDog200: **Not much. Just sitting in my room.

**Songwriter146: **Cool, cool...

**Meggers098: **There is really like nothing to talk about!

**Fashionista875: **I was just thinking that!

**Meggers098: **Everyone! My house! We are gonna hang out!

**Songwriter146: **Sounds awesome! I'll be over in a bit.

_**Songwriter146 **__has left the chatroom._

**Meggers098: **Anyone else?

**Fashionista875: **Count me in!

_**Fashionista875 **__has left the chatroom._

**JDog200: **I guess I'll come, too.

**Meggers098: **Cool!

_**JDog200 **__has left the chatroom._

**Meggers098: **Austin? Are you gonna come?

**GuitarPlayer123: **I'm kinda scared to...

**Meggers098: **Oh my god! Okay, I promise I won't make fun of you while you're there.

**GuitarPlayer123: **On my way!

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom._

**Meggers098: **Boys...

_**Meggers098 **__has left the chatroom._


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright, guys! Here's the last and final chapter of Auslly Chatfic. :( I'm sad to see it end so soon, but it's okay because I will probably post the first chapter of the sequel later today. It's going to be called Auslly Chatfic 2 (Off-Chat)! I know, amazing title, huh? (note the sarcasm) Well, it's the best I could come up with, so whatever. Anyway, here's the next and last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_July 8, 2013, 1:30 P.M._

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

_**Meggers098 **__has entered the chatroom._

**GuitarPlayer123: **Dangit!

**Meggers098: **?

**GuitarPlayer123: **I came on at the wrong time!

**Meggers098: **Oh, will you stop!?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Sorry.

**Meggers098: **Okay, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but can I talk to you about something really important?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Are you going to be mean to me or make fun of me in anyway?

**Meggers098: **No!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Proceed.

**Meggers098: **Wow, I didn't know a blonde like you knew the word proceed.

**GuitarPlayer123: **I'm leaving.

**Meggers098: **No! Okay, okay! I'm done!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Promise?

**Meggers098: **Promise.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Okay, what did you wanna talk to me about?

**Meggers098: **Okay, first and foremost, you can keep a secret, right?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Depends on what it is.

**Meggers098: **Please just promise to keep this secret I'm about to tell you!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Okay, I promise!

**Meggers098: **Pinky promise?

**GuitarPlayer123: **How am I supposed to pinky promise if I can't see you?

**Meggers098: **Just pinky promise!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Okay! I pinky promise!

**Meggers098: **Okay, so...are you good friends with Jake?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Kind of, why?

**Meggers098: **Well, you can't tell him what I'm about to tell you, promise?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yes, yes, yes! I promise I won't tell him or anybody! Just tell me! I'm curious now!

_**Fashionista875 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Fashionista875: **Hey, everyone!

**Meggers098: **Hey, Trish!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hey, Trish!

**Fashionista875: **What's up?

**Meggers098: **Not much. Hey, do you think you could go to that new clothing store and get a job, so when I shop there I can get the best friend discount?

**Fashionista875: **Sure thing, Megs! :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Wait, why does she have to leave?

**Meggers098: **Shut up, Austin! ;)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Ooooooohhhhhh... ;)

**Fashionista875: **What?

**Meggers098: **Hurry, I need a new outfit for the party at Sonic Boom tomorrow, Trish!

**Fashionista875: **Party?

**Meggers098: **Yupp! You didn't hear? Me and Ally are throwing an awesome party tomorrow to celebrate life! :D

**GuitarPlayer123: **That's the best you can come up with?

**Meggers098: **Austin!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Sorry!

**Fashionista875: **Okay, this is getting weird. I'll go get a job at the clothing store now...

**Meggers098: **Thanks, T! :)

**Fashionista875: **T?

**Meggers098: **That's your new nickname I made up for you. :)

**Fashionista875: **Oh, okay! Cool! :D

**Meggers098: **Alright, bye now!

**Fashionista875: **Bye!

_**Fashionista875 **__has left the chatroom._

**Meggers098: **Wow, that was close!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Wait, I'm very confused...

**Meggers098: **I don't wanna tell her the secret because you know how much of a blabber mouth she is!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Oh, well, what about the whole party thing?

**Meggers098: **I'll just talk to Ally about that later.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Okay, so back to the whole secret thing...

**Meggers098: **Okay, first, here's a heads up. Don't talk when you know you shouldn't be talking!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Sorry...

**Meggrs098: **Okay, so here's my secret...I think I might like Jake.

**GuitarPlayer123: **WHAT!?

**Meggers098: **Please don't tell anyone!

**GuitarPlayer123: **I won't, but to make things clear...do you just like him like, as a friend, or do you like him like, like-like him?

**Meggers098: **Like-like.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Awwww! Little Meggers has a crush! :D

**Meggers098: **Shut up! :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Okay, back to serious mode. When did this happen?

**Meggers098: **Well, you know when we were all at my house yesterday?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah?

_**Redhead345 **__has entered the chatroom._

**Meggers098: **Dez, leave or I will seriously hurt you! :(

**Redhead345: **What did I do?

**Meggers098: **Do you want what happened to Austin to happen to you!?

**Redhead345: **NO!

**Meggers098: **Then I suggest you log off right now...

_**Redhead345 **__has left the chatroom._

**Meggers098: **Well, that was easy!

**GuitarPlayer123: **It sure was...

**Meggers098: **Anyways, back to my story, well, me and Jake were just sitting on the couch talking and stuff, you know...

**GuitarPlayer123: **Yeah...

**Meggers098: **And, I don't know, it just happened!

**GuitarPlayer123: **Just like that?

**Meggers098: **Yupp.

**GuitarPlayer123: **That fast?

**Meggers098: **Yes...

**GuitarPlayer123: **I'll never understand girls...

**Meggers098: **Oh, shut up!

**GuitarPlayer123: **I'm sorry, but I don't get it! You barely know the guy and you already have a crush on him?

**Meggers098: **Yes! Don't judge me!

**GuitarPlayer123: **I'm not judging you!

**Meggers098: **Then what do you call that!?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Okay, maybe it is judging, but I didn't mean it in a mean way!

**Meggers098: **I know you didn't. It's okay, Austin. You don't need to get all spazzy.

**GuitarPlayer123: **I'm not spazzy! You're spazzy!

**Meggers098: **Austin, seriously, calm down.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Sorry.

**Meggers098: **It's okay, so again, please, please, please don't tell anyone else about this conversation, okay?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Okay.

**Meggers098: **I'm trusting you on this...

**GuitarPlayer123: **I won't tell anyone! You have my word!

**Meggers098: **Okay, good. Well, I better get going. I have to go talk to Ally about the whole party thing, and then go to this supposed new clothing store that Trish has a job at and get a new outfit.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Wait, so you made up the whole new store thing? Wow, even I could come up with something better than that! XD

**Meggers098: **Shut up! I panicked, okay!?

**GuitarPlayer123: **Alright, I'm sorry. I'll see ya later, okay?

**Meggers098: **See ya! :)

_**Meggers098 **__has left the chatroom._

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has left the chatroom._


End file.
